The research project described in this proposal is an extension of the multicenter study, the Pulmonary complications of HIV Infection Study (PACS), currently being supported by contract funds from The National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute, The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases and the German government. This application, submitted by Dr. W. Kenneth Poole, requests support for the Data Coordinating Center and is one of a set of closely related seven applications. The other six applications request support for clinical centers. The major objective of the study is to determine the incidence and types of lung diseases that occur in persons in selected transmission categories, with and without HIV infection, and to describe the course and outcome of these disorders. Subsumed under this major objective are a number of questions related to the incidence of diseases in important strata of the at risk population and the nature of differences among the strata. The application describes the plans for coordinating data acquisition, data management and processing, quality assurance now in place on the study and future plans for data analysis and interference.